Island of Lost Souls
by nativedoll16
Summary: Wendy Darling's life seems to be spinning out of control before her very eyes. She begins looking for a safe haven or something to save her from who she is about to become, but can the one person she always relied on ruin her forever? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Island of Lost Souls**

**Prologue**

Wendy Darling is 17 years old and the year is 1910. Wendy Darling life has become more complicated ever since her 16th birthday when her parents introduced her to her future husband. The Darling family have always been very close and her parents are very protective of her especially Mr. Darling. The Darlings are just above middle class on the social scale and they feel that the appropriate age for Wendy to be married is 18. Wendy had an extravagant 16th birthday party with a glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling, gold utensils arranged on the tables, and an arrangement of decorations all over the Darling's home. They planned to make a good impression on Wendy's future husband's family. Wendy hated everything about the party except her dress. Wendy wore a beautiful sapphire blue gown that fell to her feet, with a string of pearls around her neck, and a sliver, sapphire blue, jeweled broach in her hair. Wendy loved her beautiful gown her mother bought for her, but she could not stop thinking about what her future holds. The boy her parents planned for her to marry was named Cecil Harrison, and he was absolutely hideous. Cecil Harrison had a sharp narrow nose, small slanted eyes, thick misshapen eyebrows, pasty skin, freckles, and naturally redden cheeks. It was not his features that made her hate him so much it was his personality. He had an enormous ego that did not match his awful looks, and he believed that money could buy anything, even her heart. Cecil's money was inherited from his grandparents and his family felt that they were superior to the poor. He was overbearing and too clingy and Wendy wanted nothing more than to be away from him. Wendy wanted nothing more than to be away from the world. It has been over a year since Wendy's 16th birthday and she has promised to marry Charles. Wendy has only 6 months until she is 18 years old and all she wants to do is escape. The more time she spends with Charles and his family the more trapped and isolated she feels on the inside. Wendy has felt and deep emptiness inside of her soul that has turned her into someone she never imagined she would become. She has dreamed about escaping to a faraway place where all of her dreams can come true and there is only one place Wendy can think of… Neverland.

** Authors Note: Hello Everyone! This is my first Darling Pan fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it. I have actually never watched the show before but I saw some YouTube videos of Peter Pan on Ouat and I decided to join the fandom! I will do some brainstorming for the future chapters but I might have to make a few changes along the way.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Island of Lost Souls

It was midnight and Wendy's brothers John and Michael Darling were lying on their beds sleeping peacefully. Wendy was not able to sleep for the past two weeks since her wedding would be approaching in six months. Wendy was suffering from severe depression but no one in her family noticed or cared about how she felt. Wendy felt empty and alone, so all she did every night was stare at the ceiling and think about her horrible fate. Wendy quietly slipped from under the covers of her bed, careful not to wake her brothers, and walked to the window. Wendy looked at the beautiful full moon and how it glowed in the dark night sky and suddenly she remembered the most wonderful dream she ever had. Wendy's face went blank as she stared at the night sky and before she could react to her memories tears began to spill from her eyes. _Neverland…, _Wendy whispered faintly while her throat began to run dry from crying. Wendy knew that Neverland was not a dream. Neverland was very real and there was a special place in her heart buried deep for this foreign world. Almost five years had passed since Wendy was in Neverland and her memory was beginning to fade. Wendy continued to sob silently by the window as she thought about Peter and the lost boys and their adventures with Hook. Wendy's tears rolled down her face slowly as she thought about Peter Pan the boy who will never grow up. Wendy made a promise to never forget Peter and to always believe in magic no matter what. Wendy soon realized that her dreams were beginning to die and her nightmares are the only reality that she will ever know. Wendy shed on last tear and smiled when she thought about Peter and his kind and witty personality. Wendy looked at the second star in the sky and she began to sing an unfamiliar song.

_**The second star to the right  
Shines in the night for you  
To tell you that the dreams you plan  
Really can come true  
The second star to the right  
Shines with a light so rare  
And if it's Never Land you need  
It's light will lead you there  
Twinkle, twinkle little star  
So we'll know where you are  
Gleaming in the skies above  
Lead us to the one who dreamed of  
And when our journey is through  
Each time we say "Goodnight"  
We'll thank the little star that shines  
The second from the right**_

Wendy sang that song to John and Michael every night after they left Neverland just so they could go to sleep without any nightmares, only happy thoughts about magic and Neverland. Wendy always said that "the magic of belief is the greatest magic of all," and in that moment Wendy knew exactly what she wanted in her life. I believe in you Peter, I have always believed in magic and I always will, Wendy said whispering quietly and breathlessly out of the window. Wendy closed her eyes and continued to wish on the second star and declare her beliefs and when she opened her eyes she saw Peter's shadow standing outside of her window. The shadow was dark with glowing green eyes and it held out its hand towards Wendy. Wendy looked at the shadows hand and contemplated her current situation. Wendy turned around and saw her brothers still sleeping peacefully and a calm wave washed over her. Wendy gave the shadow one last glance and said goodbye John, goodbye Michael and grabbed the shadows hand and they flew into the night sky.

**Authors Note: Alright so this chapter basically is Wendy's thoughts before she goes to Neverland and how she feels about staying in the real world. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to offer any advice or criticism. I will continue to brainstorm ideas and edit the story as much as I can. Lastly, I am a senior in high school and I am on spring break so I will update soon! Thank you jennyjenny for the comment and the follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

Wendy held onto the shadows hand tightly as it flew through the sky increasing its speed the closer they got to Neverland. Wendy suddenly felt nervous as the Shadow pulled her roughly and she knew that if she did not hold on the Shadow would happily drop her.

**Meanwhile in Neverland**

Peter and Felix were taking a scroll through the woods discussing Peter's future plans for a new Lost Boy. The other Lost Boys were out hunting. Rufio was in charge of watching the boys and one of the younger Lost Boys was afraid to shoot a bow and arrow. Peter and Felix were near the boys just in case any action or new games occurred.

"Time is passing by and I still do not have what I need from you Felix" Peter said with a look of authority.

"I know I promise that in time, all the things that you need or want will be revealed." Felix said with an unemotional glare.

Suddenly, while Peter and Felix were lost in their conversion they heard a loud crash and gasps coming from the boys.

The Lost Boys were in shock they could not believe the events that had just happened before their eyes.

Rufio stood over his victim with his head cocked to the side and a look filled with pride.

Rufio realized that he had just shot a girl with a bow-n-arrow for the first time. He knew that Peter had killed every girl that fell onto the island and he could not wait to see Peter's face we he sees the new victim.

Peter walked from the trees into the camp with Felix following behind him and he glanced at all of the Lost Boys standing in a circle. All of the Boys mouths were hanging open and their eyes were wide with fear. Peter did not admit it but he loved the smell of fear in the atmosphere, it made him feel even more powerful.

"What is the meaning of this?" Peter spat with his patience grow thinner by the second.

"I thought that I simply instructed for all of you to go hunting while I was away?"

"Why do you all look like you're in shock, I can smell the fear radiating off of you." Peter state approaching the circle of boys.

"You're hiding something are you? I want all of you to move aside." The Lost Boys scattered away from each other and watched as Peter walked up to Rufio. Rufio refused to move away from Wendy's body and gazed at Peter with his look of pride.

"What do you have hiding behind you, _hmph _Rufio surely you could tell me," Peter said staring Rufio straight in the eye just to intimidate him.

Rufio looked directly back at Peter never losing his pride.

"I am not afraid of you Pan, you know that." Rufio said not fazed by Pan's death glare.

"Oh? But I think we both know you should be we wouldn't want a repeat of last time now would we Rufio?

"Now I am going to ask you again to move aside." Peter said slowly, ready to attack.

Rufio gave Peter one final look and lower his head toward the ground, moving from Wendy's body slowly.

Peter face filled with triumph as he gave Rufio one of his nasty grins. Pan moved his eyes from Rufio to the body lying on the ground. Peter eyes widened and he became speechless. Peter observed the body lying on the ground and the Boys looked at Peter in silence. Peter walked closer to the body and kneeled down so he could get a better look. "_Wendy…"_ Peter said barely able to whisper her name. Peter observed Wendy's body. Her long blond curls were messy and scattered over her face while her skin was white as a sheet. Peter saw that Wendy's lips were turning blue and her body was almost completely still. Peter touched her hand hoping to find some warmth but her skin was cold as ice. Pan scanned her body further and saw the damage. Wendy had an arrow logged in her side and her beautiful white gown was stained with blood. Peter looked back at Wendy's frail and weak appearance and turned towards the Lost Boys.

"Does anyone want to explain what happened here?" Peter questioned with his anger fuming inside of him.

None of the Lost Boys said a word, all of them to afraid to speak.

The only Lost Boy said anything was the youngest his name was James. He was trying to learn how to shoot from Rufio.

"The girl came falling from the sky. None of us knew that she was a girl. We all thought that she was a bird, so we aimed and shot at her. I was only trying to learn how to shoot." James said sincerely while Peter curled his fist.

"James are you the one who shot Wendy with the arrow? Peter stated and pulled at the collar of James shirt.

"No, Pan I would never." James said shaking his head shiftly.

"Well if you didn't shoot Wendy than who did?'' Pan said letting go of James shirt.

James became silent and looked at the ground. All of the Lost Boys stayed quiet and looked away from Pan.

"I see that no one wants to answer me now, but you will answer to me otherwise all of you will pay the consequences." Pan said and walked towards Felix.

"Felix, I want you to watch all of them and make sure that no one moves while I am gone. I have something special planned for all of you when I get back." Peter replied and looked at Wendy's frail body.

Peter noticed that Wendy was beginning to hemorrhage and he knew that within minutes she would die. Peter picked Wendy up gracefully as if she were a piece of broken glass and disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

**Authors Note:**

**Alright well….. I hoped you enjoyed it! I want to be a good writer so if you have any advice, feel free to share . Thank all of you for reading and until next time!**


End file.
